falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Powerfaust
Greased Lightning (GRA) |game6 =FOT |articles6 ="Big Frigger" power fist Impact gloves |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Elektrische Powerfaust Mega Elektrische Powerfaust |game8 =VB |articles8 =Herakles Powerfaust }} Eine Powerfaust ist eine Art von Waffe, die in jeder Verkörperung des Fallout-Universums bisher veröffentlicht wurde, eine von sehr wenigen Waffen, um diesen Status zu behaupten. In all ihren Inkarnationen, erscheint sie als eine Variante des Handschuhs oder gepanzerten Handschuh, mit einem angetriebenen Stoß oder einer ähnlichen Vorrichtung, die den Einfluss der unbewaffneten Schläge des Verwenders verbessert. Modelle "Big Frigger" Powerfaust The Big Frigger power fist is an armored gauntlet produced by BeatCo, and uses energy cells to drive a kinetic storage device, similar to the device used in the super sledge. Big Frigger Mega Powerfaust The Big Frigger mega power fist is a new model, upgraded from BeatCo's previous 'Big Frigger' power fist. A promotional excerpt states that it has upgraded power servos to increase its Strength. However, it uses twice as much charge from power cells as well. Pneumatische Powerfaust The pneumatic power fist (referred to in-game simply as a power fist) is an Unarmed-class weapon which appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. It appears as an armored gauntlet, like that of a suit of power armor. However, it appears to use a pneumatic ram instead of kinetic energy devices, making it function in a manner closer to that of the impact gloves. (see below) For the unique power fists in Fallout 3, see: The Shocker and Fisto! For the unique power fist in Honest Hearts (Fallout: New Vegas DLC), see: Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist. For the unique power fist from the Gun Runners' Arsenal (Add-On) (Fallout: New Vegas DLC), see: Greased Lightning. Gun Runners' Arsenal Powerfaust A reworked model of Pneumatic power fist built by the Gun Runners'. While immediately identical to the standard Power Fist, it's built with modular parts that can be upgraded. Ballistische Faust The ballistic fist is a gauntlet with a small pressure plate-activated shotgun grafted to it. For the unique Ballistic fist from the Gun Runners' Arsenal (Add-On) (Fallout: New Vegas DLC), see: Two-Step Goodbye. Verdrängerfaust The displacer glove is an Unarmed weapon that creates a small shock wave upon contact with its target, pushing it backward. The wave may be created by sound, as it has speaker on the knuckles. For the unique Displacer Glove in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Pushy. Zap glove The zap glove is an Unarmed weapon that has an electrified plate on the knuckles, zapping the enemy. It does extra damage against robots or enemies in power armor. For the unique Zap Glove in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Paladin Toaster. Bear Trap Fist The bear trap fist is an improvised 'power fist'-like weapon employed primarily by the Ghost people of the Sierra Madre. The device is bolted to the forearm in such a way as to hit the target with the trigger plate of the trap, causing the jaws to snap shut on the victim. Saturnite Fist Saturnite fists are an experimental prototype version of standard power fists. Made from the same lightweight ceramic 'Saturnite' alloy as Kosmische Messer, they can be swung faster than their heavier counterparts. For the upgraded Saturnite fist in Old World Blues (Fallout: New Vegas DLC), see: Saturnite fist super-heated. Impact Gloves Impact gloves are an Unarmed class of weapon exclusive to Fallout Tactics. They appear to be a leather glove with a pneumatic piston bolted to the back of the hand, which extends on contact with the enemy for additional striking force. While not, strictly-speaking, a power fist, it is included as it functions in a more or less similar fashion. Impact gloves do not require ammunition. Electric power fist The electric power fist is a glove weapon that appears in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. It uses an internal power source, negating the need for power cells. The impact of the electric power fist deals damage similar to a raygun shot. Mega electric power fist The mega electric power fist is an enhanced version of the electric power fist that appears in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. It uses an internal power source, negating the need for power cells. The impact of the Electric power fist deals damage similar to a raygun shot. Unnamed model The power fist was expected to return in Van Buren. It would've most likely functioned in a manner similar to the Big Frigger power fist. HERAKLES Herakles was one of the Enclave-Poseidon Energy weapon programs that was abandoned during the Great War. The Prisoner could find these plans and rebuild the Herakles model. en:Power fist ru:Силовой кастет Kategorie:Waffenlos Kategorie:Fallout 3 Waffenlos Fertigkeit Waffen